team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duke Cambree
Dr. Duke Cambree is a short male Rockhopper Penguin and is a former scientist for Baron Medved and currently the head researcher at V.O.Q and top scientist on the "Chimera Project." Cambree was an underground parts dealer in the black market and was hired by Baron Medved for his vast knowledge of machines. After Medved was captured by the Mobian World Government, Cambree managed to escape and even found a job working for them as the head scientist for a secret science unit called V.O.Q. Cambree was even the one who came up with and created "The Chimera Project". Personality Cambree is very cynical and doesn't like to respond to mostly anyone who dares to try and talk to him. Cambree likes to invent and does consider it to be one of his favorite hobbies. He mostly keeps to himself and gets into his work until it is finished. Cambree usually is straight faced and doesn't like to show any other emotion. However, Cambree is full of himself and is narcissistic, he believes he can never make any errors when it comes to creating anything. Cambree is usually articulate and doesn't like to express any range of emotion. However, in the heat of the moment he can get excited too and start to go insane and wild, losing all prim and proper appearance he had prior. Strengths and Weaknesses Duke Cambree is intelligent, it's his best weapon of defense and is capable of many possibilities. He has a laser blaster to exterminate any opponent he finds annoying. His main weapon is a thirty foot tall mech he created. The mech can shoot several missiles, bullets, flame, and a laser cannon. Cambree's mech can also jump fairly high for how heavy it is and it's immensely powerful when it comes to brute strength. The mech also has an ejector seat so he can escape before it explodes. Cambree is completely defenseless one on his own and can easily be beaten in one good hit. His mech can also fall through thin flooring and can be destroyed from falling from a high height or from it's own weaponry. Backstory - 5-Year Timeskip - Duke Cambree was a former arms and weapons dealer in the underground black market, but he was also very intelligent and knew his way around several machines. This attracted Medved who hired Cambree to help him create a device that could turn everyone in Mobius into robots. Cambree accepted the offer and started to help finish the ray. However, Cambree found an important mineral was needed to set off the machine, which was located under the Baron of Artika's fortress. Once Medved got into the fortress Cambree started to mine for the mineral, while mining he took some of the minerals and created a powerful robot that ran off of the mineral named Burgar. However, after word got out that the Misfits were storming the fortress, Cambree went on high alert and went into his mech and prepared to defend the mining facility. One of the Misfits, Andy The SpiderMonkey, found the facility and battled Cambree. In the end Cambree lost, but ejected himself from his mech and immediately abandoned the fortress. - 2nd Gen. Misfits - Cambree would reappear years later as the lead scientist of V.O.Q secret unit for the Mobian World Government. Where he was assigned to create powerful weapons to help the government keep the peace. Cambree would eventually start a project called "The Chimera Project" where he made super Mobians to fight for the government. Category:Penguin Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Scientist